<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>something new by xxxtabix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866036">something new</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxtabix/pseuds/xxxtabix'>xxxtabix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinktober 2020/21 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caught in the Act, GTOP, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, Lots of blushing, M/M, thigh fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxtabix/pseuds/xxxtabix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hyung?” he whispers and shuffles a little – only for the other man to grown out lowly and Jiyong’s eyes widen. He can feel something poking at his lower back and he feels the blush creeping up his cheeks again. Of course, they have been intimate already but it’s still something that is new for both of them. </p><p>“Hyung,” Jiyong tries again but the only reaction coming from his boyfriend is an incoherent rumble of words close to his ear. He sighs and decides to let the other doze off, as long as he wouldn’t snore everything is good. </p><p> </p><p>[Day 6: (Almost) caught in the act]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinktober 2020/21 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>something new</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you’re young, you’re doing stupid things all the time. You get scolded by your parents to never do it again, but you find yourself in the exact same situation again until you realise that maybe they are right and it is not a good idea after all. The same realisation will come to you once you’re a little more grown up and you reflect over your past self in a different way.</p><p>Jiyong has done plenty of things he things he wouldn’t do again today but he likes the play with the devil, just along the edge of being caught or getting away with it last minute.</p><p>It’s a quite night in the BIGBANG dorm. Youngbae and Daesung went to hit the gym together while the maknae was probably occupying the dance practice room. Jiyong has been writing on new songs the while day and just feels completely exhausted, he doesn’t want to think any longer for tonight. He’s quite happy with the progress he made so far but he’s sure he will find something he doesn’t like in the morning anyway.</p><p>Leaving his room, he makes his way to the kitchen to find the eldest member leaning against the kitchen counter, a glass of milk in the one hand and a small book in the other which Jiyong identifies as his old lyric notebook. He looks up as he hears someone else enter the kitchen and smiles when he spots Jiyong.</p><p>Jiyong’s heart flutters at the sight.</p><p>“Hi,” he says and makes his way over to the fridge, ducking his head slightly to hide his own stupid smile.</p><p>“Hey yourself,” Seunghyun replies and shuts the small book to leave it on the counter.</p><p>A short silence follows that isn’t uncomfortable with Jiyong pulling out some leftover food from lunch and takes a can of juice as well.</p><p>“You wanna join me in the living room?” he asks the older man who nods and together they move to the other room. Flopping down onto the couch, Jiyong snatches the blanket that has been laying scattered on the ground and snuggles up into it. Seunghyun stops in front of him and cocks his head to the side.</p><p>“Care to share?” he muses and points to the blanket, a mischievous glint sparkling in his eyes. Jiyong bites his lower lip but slowly raises the blanket so the other can crawl underneath next to him. Leaning in a little, Jiyong rests his head against Seunghyun’s shoulder and sighs. An arm sneaks itself around his torso, the perfect opportunity to snuggle closer against the warm body.</p><p>“Is your drama on tonight?” Seunghyun mumbles into Jiyong’s hair who shakes his head with a chuckle.</p><p>“No but tomorrow. I don’t know what’s on tonight,” he adds while reaching for the remote to put on the tv. The room is dark except for the dim light coming from the screen and Jiyong settles for some random game show while gulping the food down in no time.</p><p>Sitting together in silence, they both watch the contestants fulfilling stupid tasks with one of them snorting from how ridiculous it is from time to time. At some point, they mutually decided to lay down for a little more comfort, with Seunghyun draped against his back. His left hand is resting on Jiyong’s stomach, a protective gesture which he has always shown, even before they gave this,<em> them</em>, a shot and started dating.</p><p>The even breath of his hyung against his neck is usually a sign for his upcoming sleepiness so he tries to look over his shoulder, trying to make out if his prediction is right or not.</p><p>“Hyung?” he whispers and shuffles a little – only for the other man to grown out lowly and Jiyong’s eyes widen. He can feel something hard poking at his lower back and he feels the blush creeping up his cheeks again. Of course, they have been intimate already but it’s still something that is new for both of them.</p><p>“Hyung,” Jiyong tries again but the only reaction coming from his boyfriend is an incoherent rumble of words close to his ear. He sighs and decides to let the other doze off, as long as he wouldn’t snore everything is good.</p><p>The minutes pass by and Jiyong’s eyes zero in on the tv in front of him again when it happens.</p><p>Seunghyun’s whole body shuffles, pushing himself closer against the smaller man’s back and now it’s even clearer that he is horny and hard. Biting his lip, Jiyong reaches around with his hand to slap him on the back but Seunghyun doesn’t budge and instead presses his lips against his neck in a kiss.</p><p>“Hyung come on,” Jiyong gasps at the sensation, it makes his whole-body tingle with excitement and he curses his libido, really. How can you be constantly aroused? Not that he would mind, honestly, because it’s his boyfriend currently pressing his semi-hard erection against his ass. But still...</p><p>“5 more minutes,” Seunghyun slurs against his skin, his hand now sneaking its way beneath Jiyong’s hoodie to stroke his stomach, circling his navel before resting it there comfortably. Jiyong breath hitches a little at the contact and lifts the blanket to study the situation he is currently in. He can see the little tent forming in his own sweatpants already and he decides in the manner of seconds.</p><p>Seunghyun started this, he will finish this off as well.</p><p>Taking his hand, he curls his fingers around the longer, slender ones and pushes them past his waistband and boxer briefs until they make contact with the base of his aching cock. Holding his breath, he exhales slowly as Seunghyun seems to move on his own now and wraps his hand firmly around the whole length.</p><p>“Someone is needy,” Seunghyun’s half-sleep drunken voice rasps against his ear and Jiyong huffs out a moan as his boyfriend tugs a few times, almost experimentally.</p><p>“Shut up, who started grinding up against me,” he groans and pushes his ass back a bit to undermine his words, feeling his hyung’s own hard erection pressing against the material of his clothes. Moaning lowly, Seunghyun places another kiss at the back of his neck.</p><p>“Touché,” he mumbles and sighs. “But only because I couldn’t help it. I started to doze off and there was your ass, it was only a natural reaction,” he adds further, making Jiyong blush even more.</p><p>“You like it that much?”</p><p>“I love it,” Seunghyun mumbles and as if to put more weight onto his statement, his hand still stroking Jiyong’s cock suddenly loses their grip to run over his thigh to his right cheek to squeeze it. “I wish I could take you now but we don’t have anything here,” he continues, his middle finger shamelessly dipping between his crack to rub over his fluttering hole.</p><p>“Seunghyun-” Jiyong starts but said man cuts him off quickly.</p><p>“I know we can’t because we have a show tomorrow night. But...maybe we could do something else instead,” he trails off, his voice reeking with naughtiness and before Jiyong can properly react, he feels his pants being pulled over his ass and a little over his thighs so they bundle up just a little above his knees. Raising a brow in question, Jiyong looks over his shoulder but Seunghyun only grins and removes his pants as well, just so far that he can free his own erection. It’s laying heavily against his stomach and almost slipping between the crack of his ass and Jiyong moans at the sensation.</p><p>“What’s your plan?” he mumbles as Seunghyun pushes the blanket down so Jiyong can see what he’s doing. Raising one of his legs, Seunghyun pushes his cock between his thighs and wraps his own hand around Jiyong’s own hardness once again.</p><p>“Push them together tight and just imagine I’m actually inside of you,” Seunghyun whispers.</p><p>Jiyong can’t help but whimper at the sight, this is fucking hot and a genius idea coming from his boyfriend. Doing as he’s been told, he presses his thighs together and as soon as he does, Seunghyun starts to pull his hips back just to snap them forward again. Jiyong watches with blown eyes as the head of his cock slips effortlessly between his skin, a little bit of precum leaking out that only serves as additional lube for a much smoother motion.</p><p>A much louder moan escapes his throat when Seunghyun picks up his previous task of jerking him off again, this is too much, too hot. He would’ve never imagined they would end up doing this on the living room couch, never.</p><p>“Hyung,” Jiyong moans softly while bucking into his warm hand, it feels like he’s burning up from the inside and every spot Seunghyun touches leaves tiny tingles that work its way deeper under his skin. It’s the older man’s favourite place to be, like he belongs there.</p><p>“This feels unbelievable good,” Seunghyun groans, his teeth slightly sinking into the soft skin of Jiyong’s shoulder. Their movements synchronize further, with every twist of Seunghyun’s wrist and with every snap of his hips, Jiyong can feel himself coming closer and closer to biggest high.</p><p>He’s almost there, just a little more-</p><p>“Hyungs?” a voice rings through the dorm and both men freeze on the spot, not daring to move. There are carefree steps coming closer and before either of them can react, Seungri stands in the doorway. His cheerful expression slips from his features once he spots them though and he slaps his hand in front of his eyes while stumbling backwards.</p><p>Finally, Jiyong’s brain starts to register what’s happening and he yanks the blanket up over their half-naked bodies, a hot flush probably taking over his whole body.</p><p>“Ya what the hell, my innocent eyes,” Seungri screams and Jiyong throws a pillow in his direction.</p><p>“Why are you already back, maknae. Leave oh my God,” he manages to bark into the youngest direction and a few moments later, he hears the door to a room fall shut.</p><p>Silence settles over the living room and Jiyong buries his face in his hands, he is so embarrassed. What were they thinking, doing this in a room anyone could walk in at any time? Knowing Seungri he will sulk now and make a big deal out of it but will still tease them with this a few years from now.</p><p>The soft touch of a hand brushing over his hip bone pulls him out of his thoughts and he slumps back into the couch.</p><p>“Oh my God he saw us,” he chokes out, his hands muffling his voice so Seunghyun slowly pulls his hands from his face and leans down to kiss his nose in the sweetest kiss. Jiyong only stares at the man who has a bash smirk on his lips and shrugs.</p><p>“Well at least he now knows that we are serious and he won’t nag us anymore,” he explains but Jiyong only huffs.</p><p>“He won’t ever let us live this down,” he grumbles, earning a chuckle from his boyfriend who is shockingly relaxed about this whole thing.</p><p>“Why am I the only one freaking out right now?” Jiyong mutters and slaps the other man’s chest, his erection has slowly died down and he can feel that Seunghyun isn’t that exited any longer either.</p><p>“Because,” Seunghyun starts and presses a chaste kiss to the smaller pouty lips, “I simply don’t care. We are his hyungs, we will get him to never mention this to<em> anyone</em>.”</p><p>Shaking his head, Jiyong reaches underneath the blanket to pull his pants up again while Seunghyun does the same and they sit up. There is no other sound coming from Seungri’s room so he either went straight to bed or is listening to music over headphones, in fear they would pick up where they left off.</p><p>“Let’s just cuddle in bed. And maybe continue this later tonight,” Seunghyun says as he gets up and holds out his hand for Jiyong to take.</p><p>“No way I will get horny again tonight.”</p><p>“Oh, I beg to disagree, I will make you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>